Ulterior Motives
by remuslives
Summary: Sirius shows Luna the cave he stayed in during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Written for the Twin Exchange Love in Unusual Places Challenge.


**A/N: Written for the Twin Exchange Love in Unusual Places Challenge.**

**Location: Cave Outside of Hogsmeade**

**Provided by: angelically-devilish**

Sirius groaned, legs protesting, as he climbed the rocky slope. He supposed he should be relieved that it wasn't winter.

The last time he had climbed these rocks, he had been a dog; it hadn't seemed such a terrible mountain at the time. He briefly considered making the change now, but thought that hardly seemed fair to the girl following just behind him.

"Nearly there," he gasped out, seeing the cave not far above them.

"So soon?" Luna questioned lightly, breath coming soft and regular.

He afforded her a side-long glance and nearly toppled over a large boulder that he hadn't noticed. She caught his flailing arm and smiled at him as he regained his balance.

"That's very sweet, but it's really not necessary." She patted his shoulder softly.

"Er…it's not?"

"Of course not. You don't have to pretend to be a terrible hiker; I don't mind that you're much better at it than I am. It's so nice that you're going slow enough for me to keep up and be able to enjoy the scenery."

"Yeah," he said blandly, feeling every bit his age. "Right chivalrous of me."

"It is," she agreed, not hearing his sarcasm. "But I shouldn't have interrupted; you said we had almost reached it. Lead on."

Taking a deep breath, he continued up the cliff. Only a couple of minutes later, they finally stood at the mouth of the cave. "This is it," Sirius announced.

Luna's wide eyes searched through the darkness, seeing things he couldn't.

Exhausted after the climb, Sirius leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the rough floor. Legs extended out in front of him, he relaxed, closing his eyes.

"Now, what was it again, that you were hoping to find?"

"Evidence of dangling flumdingles. From what you said, and Hagrid confirmed, there should be a nest here somewhere."

He grinned. "A whole nest? Are they dangerous?"

"Only to fleas and head lice. Although, there is debate on whether they eat scabies as well." She bent to inspect something near the ground. "Hmmm…interesting."

"Undoubtedly," he mumbled, opening his eyes to watch her examination of the cave.

She looked up from where she crouched and grinned to see his eyes on her.

"There was one other thing I wanted to investigate while we were here."

"Go ahead, pet. I'm in no rush to start back down that mountain."

"I'd need your participation."

Sighing, he braced his hands to stand.

"Oh, there's no need for you to get up. I can come to you," she said easily.

He watched her move gracefully over to him. His interest peaked as she stood in front of him, hair cascading over her shoulders. Slowly, her hands moved behind her back in a move he found familiar; she had unzipped her bright green dress. His mouth wend dry when she removed the straps from her shoulders.

The wispy dress fell lightly to the ground, revealing her soft pink bra and panties. She still smiled at him as she awaited some sort of reply.

Clearing his throat, Sirius asked, "This is what you wanted to explore?"

"Yes. I wondered if you would react favorably. Harry and Ron both seemed to think so. But Ginny wasn't certain."

He chuckled that she had consulted her friends on the matter. "And Hermione?"

"She stared a lot, but didn't answer. Perhaps she was infected with simtinbles or she may have simply found my questioning inappropriate." Luna shrugged indifference.

"Yes, well, you'll find I don't have such restricting views on propriety." He yanked his shirt off to demonstrate.

"I was rather counting on that." More clothes were tossed aside before she sat astride his lap. "Not quite what I was led to believe, but far from a disappointment."

Sirius blinked at her frank statement, then resolved to show her exactly how he earned his reputation. Grasping her hips, he moved against her until she shuddered in his arms, head thrown back, letting go a loud moan of pleasure.

He grinned as he maneuvered her somewhat limp body into position.

"Sasquatch's foot!" she half-yelled, body seizing up.

He paused at her exclamation, eyebrows up. "What the bloody hell is a Sasquatch foot?"

"No idea," she gasped, pulling him in for a kiss.

As her tongue slid along his, he forgot all about his hesitation and continued his assault on her body.

"Please, Sirius," she moaned, as he leaned over her, nipping at her back and shoulders.

"That's what I like to hear."

Luna half-screamed, slumping down onto her elbows.

"Sweet Nessie," she moaned, letting him lower her body gently to the ground.

"Nessie?" he laughed. "Isn't that a Muggle sea monster?"

"Oh yes, the Lochness monster. Actually, she's a very sweet creature, just shy. My father observed her once in-"

"Whoa! What's that," he asked, pointing to a tiny glowing bug crawling towards them.

"Oh, what a lovely nest. I never imagined there would be so many." She crawled over to meet it, allowing it to climb up her arm, admiring the glowing nest on the wall. "Oh, Sirius, you must have picked up some fleas."

Confused, he looked down to see the bugs swarming him. Oddly, it felt kind of nice as they groomed him.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. This fic has been subjected to minor editing.**


End file.
